Pirate Princess of the Sea
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: Cordelia always knew the princess life wasn't for her. That her life was meant to sail the seas. After finding an old cursed Medallion it guides her to her true family and path.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own…**

' **Shiver my timbers**

 **Shiver my soul**

 **Yo Ho He Ho**

 **There are men whos hearts are black as coal**

 **Yo Ho He Ho'**

A young girl by the age of 8 walked out of the house before locking it and ran towards the docks with her bag on her back. She had long brown hair in a ponytail, blue eyes and was dressed in boys clothes, along with a pirate hat. While she was running she managed to sneak an apple off on the fruit cart ladies. They scowled her but did nothing as they were used to it.

' **And they sail their ship across the ocean blue**

 **A bloodthirsty captain**

 **And his cut throat crew**

 **It's a dark tale as was ever told**

 **Of a lust for treasure**

 **And a love of gold.'**

 **Shiver my timbers**

 **Shiver my sides**

 **Yo Ho He Ho**

 **There are hungers as strong**

 **As the winds and tides**

 **Yo Ho He Ho'**

The little girl made it to the docks and was admiring every ship that she came across. She watched how every crew of every different ships were either restocking, making sure the ship was prepared or was about to set sail. She chuckled a little as two pirates were fighting over their payment.

' **Every man abroad would have killed his mate**

 **For a bag of ginnys or a piece of eights**

 **A piece of eights**

 **A piece of eights**

 **5,6,7,8**

 **Hulawoka, Hulawoka**

 **Something's not right**

 **Many wicky Yicky things gonna happen tonight**

 **Hulawoka, Hulawoka**

 **Sailorman beware**

 **When there's money in the ground**

 **There's murder in the air**

 **Murder in the air**

 **One more time now'**

On one part of the dock the little girl stopped by one ship and smiled when she saw the captain of the ship coming out of her quarters. The woman held her head with pride and confident as she looked at her crew.

' **Shiver my timbers**

 **Shiver my bones**

 **Yo Ho He Ho**

 **There are secrets that sleep with Davy Jones**

 **Yo Ho He Ho**

 **When the main sails set**

 **And the anchors weighed**

 **There's no turning back from any course that laid**

 **And when greed and felony sail the sea**

 **You can bet your boots**

 **There'll be treachery**

 **Treachery**

 **HA, Ha, HA!'**

The captains scanned over her crew but stopped and narrowed her eyes narrowed at one man. He was trying to hide something that didn't belong to him. The man saw her looking at him and flinched when she walked over to him with her right hand man by her side and took out his pistol as she pointed it at him.

' **Shiver my timbers**

 **Shiver my sails,**

 **Dead men tell no tales.'**

Bang!

The captain shot the man right between his eyes and blew out the smoke from the pistol as the man fell.

"Let this be a lesson to ye all. Anyone that dares steal from me will be shot. Am I clear." The Captain said with a cold glare.

"Aye, Captain Meri!" The crew said

"Get to work." She ordered as she handed her right hand man his pistol back.

She walked over to the dead body took the necklace that he tried to hide in his shirt.

"Throw this bottom feeder to sharks." She ordered

"Aye, Captain!" Two crew members said

They grabbed the man by his arms and legs and tossed him in the ocean. After placing the necklace in her pocket Meri turned around and saw the little girl on deck.

"Hi mom." The girl smiled

"Cordelia, darling." Meri smiled

She crouched down and opened her arms as her daughter ran to her to hug her. Cordelia squealed in delight when her mother picked her up and spun her around. Meri only showed her cold hearted side to others but never towards her daughter. The same with her crew. They were tough, throat cut bloody pirates to others but they were very protective of little Cordelia.

"Ready to set sail, darling?" Meri smiled when she put her daughter down.

"Aye, aye Captain." Cordelia saluted

Meri laughed before her face turned back to serious and started barking orders to the crew. After a few minutes they set the sails and were out in seas. Cordelia smiled as she watched the ocean. She never wanted to be apart from it.

It wasn't long till it was night and Meri was putting Cordelia to bed, well was trying to. She knew that when the full moon out neither of the females are able to sleep. Meri finally got ahold of her daughter, which made the child giggled and placed her in her little bed.

"Bedtime, little sparrow." Meri smiled and tucked her in.

"Story time, first." Cordelia smiled

Meri laughed as she sat down. She was about to tell her a story till her first mate came in with worryness on his face.

"Captain." He said

"What's wrong?" She asked

"It's the East India Trading Company." He said

"Buckett." Meri glared and stood up. "How close are they?"

"They're far, but catching up." He said

"Mama?" Cordelia asked in worry.

"Stay here, dear no matter what." Meri said

Before the little girl could say anything else Meri shut and locked her door. The next thing she knew there were gun and cannon power. Knowing that a battle was happening Cordelia quickly got dressed and had her sword at the ready. She hid and waited for her mom or her first mate to tell her everything was over. Suddenly someone was trying to open her door and after few times the person kicked it down. The little girl flinched but didn't make a sound from her hiding spot. She heard their footsteps getting closer towards her till a gun shot was heard.

"Cordelia." A familiar voice whispered

"Mr. Cutler." Cordelia said as popped her head out of her trunk.

Siman Cutler, Meri's first mate, and trusted friend. The man quickly scooped her out the trunk and hurried her out of the room.

"By captain's order I'm gonna gets you out of here." Hook said

"Where's my mom?" Cordelia asked

"She's fighting off Buckett, right now." He said

He had to stop when one of Buckett's men came in front of them and Cutler unsheathed his sword. With skilled and quick moves Cutler was able to take the man down. Then he got a row boat and placed her inside. While he was hauling it down Cordelia saw her mom fighting off a few army men and one was shorter than the others. When Meri kicked down two men she looked over them.

"Get her out of here Cutler?" Meri ordered

Then the short man looked where they were.

"Get the girl." The man said

With his order a few guards ran down towards them. Cutler quickly haul her down as fast as he could. When the rowboat was placed down he quickly jumped off the boat and dived into the sea. He resurfaced in matter of minutes and got on the boat. Then with a wave of Meri's hand the waves started pushing them away from the ship.

"Mama! Mama!" Cordelia called out

Meri looked at them with a tear running down her cheek and place a hand on her carb heart locket.

"Calypso, take her somewhere safe, please." She whispered

Suddenly a bright green light appeared in the ocean and it created a whirlpool.

"Mr. Cutler, what's going on?" Cordelia asked in fear.

"I'm not sure." Cutler said as he tried to row them away from it.

He tried with all his strength to row them away but the pull of the whirlpool was too strong that it ended up swallowing them up.

The green light turned into a bright flash.

.

.

.

Cordelia eyes opened at sudden strange dream. She sat up in her bed and saw that she was in her room in Auradon. For as long as she could remember she has been having that dream and never understood what it meant. Deciding to shake it off she got up and went to open up her balcony door. The sun brightly down on the lands but Cordelia only had eyes on the sea. With a smirk the 16 year old girl hurried to her closet and quickly changed into something for what she was about to do. Once she was done she sneaked out of her home and drove her motorbike towards the beach.

The sea was always the place she enjoyed being around. After placing her bag over her shoulder she ran in the water and dove inside. It wasn't long till she reached the bottom of the sea Cordelia swam around the coral reef. Like always she was looking for new treasures to decorate her room. Unlike other people she didn't have to worry about air. She found a few things new and was about to head back till something caught her eye. A small chest that was half buried at the bottom of the sea floor. Not able to resist something like this she started digging it up and swam to the surface with it.

"I thought that I would find you here."

Cordelia smiled as she looked up and saw her friend Piper: daughter of Peter Pan flying above her. She is her best friend and always enjoys going on adventures with Cordelia.

"Can you carry this to land for me, please?" Cordelia asked

"Sure thing. Meet you there." Piper laughed

She got ahold of the chest and flew to the beach while Cordelia swam towards it. When they reach the shore they quickly tried to open the chest. Thanks to their other friend Adin, son of Aladdin and Jasmine's, she knew how to pick a lock. When they heard the click; Cordelia opened it and frown when she saw nothing but sand in it.

"That's a bummer. Well at least the chest will be a good place to put my jewelry in." Cordelia said

She empty it out and something shining fell out of it along with the sand. It looked like a necklace as she saw the gold chain it was hanging off of. She picked it up and saw that it was a gold medallion with a skull hanging off of it.

"Wow, Piper, have you seen anything like this before?" She asked

Piper sat next to her and looked at the medallion.

"No, I never have. It could be a pirate medallion." Piper said

That's when Cordelia got an idea.

"Well there is only one person that will know." Cordelia smirked

Piper smirked too as she knew who she was talking about.

"Oh, this will be fun. We haven't been to the Isle in a while. It'll be fun messing around with old Hook again." Piper laughed

"You're so much like your father." Cordelia smiled

"And proud of it." Piper smirked


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own…**

 **A/K: If you hadn't read the first chapter yet I have rewrote the story so you might want to reread it.**

Piper used her magic to dry Cordelia up and change their clothes to fit in. Then Piper took her friends' hand and flew them to the Isle. Thanks to her magic they were able to go to the Isle whenever they wanted. Cordelia always did feel a little more at home on the Isle since there were no rules and she could be herself. But not as free as the sea. Once on land they headed to Pirate Bay and looked for the Jolly Rogers ship. When they got to Hooks' Clock shop they spotted the man they were looking for. They hurried towards him but Cordelia bumped into someone. It was Hooks' only son Harry Hook and just like their parents he and Piper hated each other and always try to kill each other.

"Excuse you, Hook." Cordelia said coldly

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite princess." Harry smirked "Haven't seen you in a while."

"That's because I'm avoiding you. And another thing stop calling me your Princess. I'm not your anything." She said

"Aw, that's hurt love." He said with a mocking pout and put his hand over his heart.

Then it turned back to his normal flirty smirk and leaned in close. So close that their nose nearly touch each other that Cordelia had to lean back.

"And who says you're not mine." He smirked

"Maybe because you're not her type, Hook. Come on, C." Piper glared

They continued on walking with Harry watching them. Even though Piper was in disguise Harry knew she seemed familiar somehow as he was easily annoyed with her. But he was mostly looking at Cordelia. When he first saw he was ten years old and he thought she was the most beautiful girl on the Isle. Even more beautiful than Evie and Mal. Not only was she a beauty but she was deadly with a sword as well. She was a mystery on the Isle. No one knew who she was or even knows her name. That made him want her more. He heard her friend call her C but he wanted to know more.

He narrowed his eyes when he saw them stop and talked to his godfather, Mr. Smee. The man was the person that was good to him and acted more of a father to him than his own. They talked to him and showed him something that made the old man's eyes widen in fear and ushered them to his father's ship. Curious himself, he followed them. They went to Smee's cabin and stood close to the door.

"Where did you two find this?" Smee asked

"It was in a small chest at the bottom of the sea." Cordelia said "Is it a pirate medallion?"

"Aye, and nay, miss." Smee said as he took off his hat and stare at the medallion in her hand. "I have heard the stories. That there miss is Aztec gold. One of the 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself."

Harrys' eyes widen at this as he had heard the stories himself.

"Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortez was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse. Any shall be punished for eternity." He explained

Cordelia had to stop herself from rolling her eyes as she didn't believe in ghost stories anymore.

"Sorry Mister Smee but I stop believing in ghost stories a long time ago." She said

"Aye, miss. One pirate crew thought the same as well a hundred years ago. Buried in the island of the dead that which cannot be found except by those who already knows where it is. Find it they did. And there be the chest...and inside, be the gold." Smee said "They took them all. Spent em', traded em'. And frittered away for drinks and food and pleasurable company. But the more they gave them away, the more they realize. The drink would not satisfy their thirst. The food turned to ash in their mouths. Nor the company in the world would harm or slake their lusted. They were cursed men, they were. Only by moonlight their true form can be shown what they are."

"Do you know who these pirates where?" Piper asked

"Only by their ship's name. The Black Pearl. It's been known to be the fastest ship in the sea. Sail with black sails and guns down any ship they came across." He said and leaned in towards them and whispered. "Even to this day there have been word that she still sails. Haunting these oceans. As I said girls, she has been cursed along with those men and their captain. If you want my advice miss. I suggest you get rid of that thing before it curses you as well."

Cordelia didn't say anything as she just looked at the medallion. When he mentioned the ships name fuzzy images were popped in her head of a ship with black sails and a man with a compass.

" _One day, my little sparrow, the Black Pearl will be yours, as its captain. Just like your own dad."_

"Uh, C. You might want to look at the time." Piper said, pointing to Smee's clock.

Her eyes widen as she saw that it was nearly noon. She jumped out of her seat and dropped a small purse of gold on Smee's dresser.

"Thank you, Mister Smee, but I have to get going!" She shouted

They ran out of the room not noticing that Harry was there.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!"

.

.

.

Once back at Auradon they saw everyone gathered around the school courtyard as they waited for King Ben, Mal and the VK's. It was the day that they brought new VK's to Auradon. They headed to Cordelia's room to change. With the help of Piper magic she and Cordelia were able to change into proper clothes. The two couldn't help but smile for this day. Unlike some Auradon people they couldn't wait for this day. They along with Ben and Lonnie where the first people to befriended the VK's with understanding. Once they were done they hurried out of her room but ended up bumping into one of Queens' royal guards Marces Cutler.

"Oh...hello Mr. Cutler." Cordelia smiled, hiding the medallion behind her back.

"Princess Cordelia...you were out in the ocean again, weren't you." Cutler said

"Kind of." Cordelia said

"That's what your mother thought and send me to retrieve you. It is the big day after all." Cutler said

"I know, we've all been waiting for this day." Cordelia smiled

Cutler couldn't help but smile at this.

"Then let's get going shall we." He said and ushered them outside.

Yes, Cordelia is the adopted daughter of Queen Bell and King Adam: a.k.a The Beast. They found her laying in the shores when she was a child and took her in. Sadly she had lost her memories and couldn't a thing. The only reason she knew her name was because the locket around her neck had her name on it.

The made it to courtyard and the young princesses walked over towards King and Queen were. Adam and Bell smiled at their daughter before looking headed where Ben and Mal came in.

"I can't believe that they came." Piper whispered to Cordelia

Cordelia looked where she was pointing at and she had to agree as well. It was Audrey: daughter of sleepy beauty and Ben ex-girlfriend, along with her grandmother Lady Leah. They were the only people that believed all VK's are evil and didn't want to give them have second chances. Let's just Cordelia wasn't sad when Ben dumped Audrey for Mal.

"It's a royal event. They have to keep up whatever image they have." Cordelia whispered.

Piper snort and rolled her eyes. Then Adian came running behind them and hooked his arms around their shoulders.

"Hey did I miss anything?" He asked

"No they just started." Cordelia said

"Bippity-Boppity, one-two, one-two, can everyone hear me?" Fairy Godmother announce on the microphone.

The crowd cheered before Fairy Godmother gave Ben the microphone.

"Thank you, Fairy Godmother. What's up Auradon!" He smiled

The crowd cheered louder again.

"Thank you, thank you for coming out to welcome our new arrivals." He said "They'll be here soon." They cheered again. "It worked out pretty well for the first four."

"Yeah, especially for you." Chad mocked

"And it was for the best!" Piper shouted with a smirked

Cordelia and Adian laughed at the glare Audrey sent towards them.

Ben then turned around and took Mal's hand.

"Mal, this is the exact spot we first met not so long ago. I feel like I've known you my whole life. But did I mention that I'm in love with you." Ben smiled

Cordelia smiled as that was Doug's que and started his guitar with Evie, Jay and Carlos singing in the background. He started singing their song before kneeling down on one knee and took out an engagement ring. Mal gasped in shock and amazement while everyone minus Audrey, Leah and Chad, were in glee shock.

"Mal, it's you and me. It's you and me forever. Will you marry me?" Ben asked "Will you be my Queen?"

"No!" Audrey cried

"Yes." Mal said with a teary smile.

Everyone cheered loudly while Audrey fainted.

The rest of the day went great. Ben, Mal and the other's got the new four VK's and were about head back until Hades nearly broke free and pretty much scared everyone in Auradon in a panic. So much that the next day King Adam had a meeting with him, Bell, Fairy Godmother, Ben, Mal and Cordelia.

"I think we all know why we're here." Adam said, "The people are in a panic about Hades. He almost got out."

"Who knows what he would do if he had escaped." Fairy Godmother said

Ben and Cordelia shook their head in disagreement. They knew where this was heading to.

"We can't risk having another villain on the loose." Adam said

"Dad, I think you guys are letting your fears getting the best of you again." Cordelia said

"I really feel like this is my fault." Mal mutter to herself before looking at Ben. "I'm supposed to protect Auradon."

"You did." Ben said

"You do protected Auradon." Cordelia said

Everytime we open the barrier, we're exposed to danger." Adam cut in.

"So what, are we just gonna let the kids on Isle down and leave them there?" Cordelia glared

"Cordelia, when you are Queen, you'll understand." Adam said

"If I do become Queen I won't fear control me and let them down." She said

Before she could say more Ben's phone rang a text. When he read it his face paled.

"Maleficent's scepter and the Queens' crown have been stolen." He said

Fairy Godmother gasped in fear.

"Uma." Adam blamed

"We don't know that, dad." Ben glared

Cordelia had to agree. Beside from what Mal had told her that who ever touches the Scepter was supposed to place on a sleep curse on those that aren't from Maleficent's bloodline. Not to mention she didn't think that Uma was powerful enough to handle the scepter; like Jane with Fairy Godmother's wand.

"When the people hear this, they will never want to leave their houses." Bell said in fear. "What do we tell them? Mal, what do we do? How do we keep evil out of Auradon."

To both Bens' and Cordelia's surprise Mal actually agreed with their parents. This got the Cordelia so mad that she ended up the beach again. To everyone's surprise, a storm appeared out of nowhere when it was supposed to be sunny and hot all day. Unknown to them and Cordelia a storm always happen when Cordelia was angry. She dove in the water and started swimming to cool herself down. Piper and Adain saw this and went with her to make sure that she was okay.

Once she was done her angry was gone as well as the storm. When she returned to the shores she sensed that something was different. Her gut was telling her that something was wrong.

"Do you guys feel that?" She asked

"Feel what?" Adain asked

"I do. It...feels like magic. Dark magic, though." Piper said

"We should get back to Auradon." Cordelia said

The three of them left and when they got to the school they were shocked to see everyone either asleep or turned to stone.

"What's happened?" Cordelia asked

"My Princess."

Cordelia and Piper tensed as they knew who that voice belong to.

"Hook!"


End file.
